Integrated circuits (ICs) are often designed with devices (e.g., transistors, resistors, capacitors, etc.) connected by conductive traces, such as metal lines and polysilicon lines, to form circuits. The devices in ICs are formed by a photolithographic process that includes use of photoresists, photolithographic masks, specialized light sources, and various etchants.